Thalia Grace And The Olympians: The Oldest Of Enemys
by freewind613
Summary: Thalia and Artemis are captured by some "thing". Thalia wakes up in a strange room with no idea were she is, no weapons, and most importantly no Artemis. The room has other people around her age, all unconcious. With no supplys, no doorway out and no idea who these people are Thalia starts to wonder Could These people be the cause of her salvation or her destruction. Has cursing.


**This is my first story. it is based one day after the Earth mother is destroyed. Please review let me know if it sounds good. Or if I should continue the story. But seriously I wanna hear what you all think of it, it's my fist attempt.**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the heroes of olympus series or any other things that sound like his work.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : After affects

The remaining daylight went down behind the cliffs of the grand canyon. The night air filling the lungs of the remaining hunters of Atermis as they trudged down the valley. Each step seemed louder at the bottom of the worlds serfice echoing off each wall like a stage amplifier. Seven total hunters remained including Thalia Grace who for the time being stood at point of the company. Tattered clothes, almost no suppleys, and injurys starting at a bruise on the head leading up to broken ribs, Thalia lead what was leaft of her group into the deepest parts of the gorge. Each breathe felt like a sucker punch to her abdomnem. Two broken ribs, several bruised, with scattered bruising and cuts all over her body Thalia felt like one of Nico Di Angelo's zombies. Orion had managed to escape the Huntresses and Amazons, leaving several injured and some dead. The date had already passed, the world was still standing which meant Jason, Percy, and the others had managed to save everyone. The shadows seemed to only get darker the moon only half full tonight lit just enough to see a foot ahead. Queit, eery dead queit no other noise other than the hunters could be heard for miles down in the thickining shadows. When the darkness became to great for even the moon to alleviate Thalia knew they had reached there destination. Like the gods of olympus had areas of which they had no power such as Alaska. The Grand Canyon had become the earth mothers weak spot. Now all that seemed to remain were feelings of dread, and power that carried out with shadows. The darkness had gotten so vast now no one could even see there own hands, it felt like standing in oblivion. Thalia started to rummage through her bag going to retrieve her flares. From what she hoped her hunters had started in for theres as well. The hunters had made good time in returning from the old lands to reaching colorado.

When Orion had retreated into the water like a coward the hunters had made to follow. The hunters were still managing to keep track of him only half a day behind him when they had been called apon by there Goddess. Rifts that once seperated the gods leaveing them immobile now repaired they once again faced another threat. Deep under the earth at this location something was riseing, something that reaked of pure undaluted hatred. Its precence was so strong Thalia had felt it even before the earth goddess had been stoped all the way back were she had last seen Reyna. Thalia shook her head she'd have to make a journey to see what new rome looked like. What ever the evil could be it was certainly no stranger to the dark. Still not a flare was lit or even struck, Thalia had just about lost patientce when a light finally lit some of the darkness beside her. Eyes adjusting to the light Thalia found herself not only without her hunters but also without her bag of supplys. It had just been in her hand, now nothing that even idicated her bag was there anymore. Looking over at the holder of the light her heart nearly leaped from her body. No that was not completly accurate her soul itself wanted to leave her. Standing beside a random boulder sized rock was some kind of monster that looked nothing like she had ever faced. Wings that almost resembled a furys but wider and much stronger. A muscle tone that would put any body builder to shame or even any monster. His face as cruel as the war god Ares, looked down at her with a bemused exspression. He wouldn't have looked so intimidating if not for the fact that he stood over seven feet tall with black and red molted skin. Topped off with military crew cut, fangs,claws for his feet and hands, and body armor that seemed to be formed from shadows that still blinded Thalia. Five feet away from Thalia the monsters arm bent up holding nothing only his thumb pointed up like a father givng an ok to an unspoken question. Black fire illuminated the area dancing off his thumb like a torch end. Thalia started calculating possible out comes for each idea that passed through her mind. So far all of them would end up with her sliced to ribons by those claws. Daplomacy may be the best way to assure living past today or for a few more seconds until small talk irritated him, either was possible. Turning fully to her right Thalia stood stairing at the immense what ever he was acting to be sizing him up with dissapointment. "well I ca-" Thalia never finished that sentence because like a mirage he was gone. The flame stood suspended in midair lighting her surroundings yet still going strong even with its lack of touching anything. Around and around turning in circles Thalia looked and saw no one. Foot steps rang out to her back, the reast of the hunters had finally caught up to her. Turning toward the flame once again as the fire exstingushed into thin air Thalia waited till all six hunters joined her. Each hunter appeared shooken as they detailed there experience clearly. While they each had been seperated in the shadows they had all came face to face with a something. What ever the creatures were they all had a resemblance to one another, that being said they creeped the hell of every Huntress. Thalia did not like this, they were blind walking into an unkown situation with monsters that obviously could see them. Realization finaly hit when all the hunters had gathered. One was missing from the group completly void of any exsistance. Thalia still without her bag asked for someone, anyone to pull out a flare or flash light. "I'm out my supplys, they vanished into those shadows." Linda a small ten year old said pointing toward a wall of black. The story was the same throught the group every one had lost supplys except there weapons.

Everyone stumbled back blindly into a loose circle lost without there sight. Chances were zero to worse with any capability of fighting off an attack. Thalia searched the void in hopes for any sign at all of some light. "Tighten the circle were going to move back we need to redouble our efforts once we get sight." Thalia said taking charge immediatly getting all the hunters to link arms. What ever the creature they needed to even out the playing field or they'd be finished. The circle moved backwards slowly. Each step echoed far louder than before, adrenaline hightening there remaing sinces. A blatoon of soldiers may have been quieter as every foot step paranoia grew greater. Hunters contineud walking for five minutes before they noticed the moon should have been visible by now. Lungs constricting tighter and tighter, Thalia felt her own mortality in this blackness. Each breath, each step felt like she was moving closer to her own grave sight. Eventually they had to stop her ribs not capable of taking the deep breathing much longer without a break. They stood in a circle arms linked waiting for Thalia. Numbness creeped its way through her body the cold air filling lungs with relief.

Thalia stood from the rock she had sat down on then jumped back a clear foot pulling both her shield aegis and spear out. The flame lit area once again giving Thalia the capability to survey the damage that had been done. Her hunters layed spewed at the ground one with arrow an pinning her to the wall others bleeding laying in a heap against the oposite walls. Standing six feet away from her blocking the way she had been trying to go stood that monster once again. He had no emotion, no sign of fatigue not even a weapon was drawn. Looking at the carnage Thalia felt rage building through out her body. The strong smell of Ozone filled the night air, thunder boomed so loud it could be heard accross the state. Thalia felt pain no longer just strength. Stapping her spear towards the sky lightning shot so bright she could see the stars once again. The blast hit the tip of her spear just as she went to point directly at the monsters chest. "Ahhh," Thalia yelled letting out a blast so large you'd have sworn Zeus himself had throughn it. Lightning struck point blank in the center of his chest then arced out exsploding. Dust flew the darkness had once again envelleped the light. A single flame still floated untouched lighting the area for Thalia. As Thalia dropped to her knees sweat had drenched her clothes her ribs now felt as if they were dust she looked up to see the damage.

Mouth leaft gaping, eyes unbelieving the sight was even real as the monster stood there as if he were utterly oblivious to what had just happened. Not a single scratch on him only a black smudge on his armor from the blast but other wise nothing. One step then two the monster moved towards her like a mindless drone. "Wha- What do you want with me," Thalia asked in attempt to slow his progress while she gathered her remaining strength. The only problem was he had no intent to talk and the remaining strength Thalia had was that keap her awake. Closer then even closer he came till he was nearly a foot and half away from her. Raising his right arm palm towards Thalia he had been about to do something when an arrow flew just a hair away from her ear. It would have lodged itself perfectly in his hand if not for some invisible force sending it clattering to the ground. Still no emotion he looked past Thalia to the owner of the arrow. Gracefull like a gazell, quicker than a cheetah Artemis appeared knifes drawn attacking like an enraged gorilla. Two silver blades swung with nothing but pure accuracy each nearly cutting a limb of the creature who fell in sync with the dance. Side stepping each and every swing he had no problem holding his own, he even looked to be toying with the moon goddess. Even with the skill, speed, and power of the goddess Artemis even appeared to be no match for this unnamed opponite.

Nothing seemed to even phase him not a hint of emotion, he just keap moving. Nothing changed in there movements but suddenly Artemis was air born slamming against the rock wall on Thalia's right. She had hit so hard fragments of the wall had broken free burrying the maiden in rubble from her ankles to mid back. Thalia could do nothing but stair at the sight her body no longer capable of putting up a fight not even her voice seemed to work. She watched as the figure walked now instead to Artemis first. What happened next would be hard to explain even after exsperienceing it. Palm out like he had done to Thalia earlier he stood over Artemis while shadows, pitch black shadows consumed her. Only three seconds passed and Artemis had just vanished into thin air.

Turning towards Thalia he walked calmly over as if nothing had happened. He looked her straight in the eyes then raised his hand palm out. Closing her electric blue eyes Thalia missed the avalanch that occured. Hundreds of pounds of rock falling atop her enemy burrying him without a trace of life underneath. She could not help but laugh "ow yeah watch out." Great she thought she was starting to sound like Percy, mocery was never a good thing the fates loved to return karma. She had not noticed but her strength had returned. Standing on shaky legs returning her shield and spear to a bracelet and cylinder Thalia backed toward the exit. Walking for hours or what felt like hours but were more than likely minutes Thalia looked up and around.

Nothing, not a thing in sight but total darkness. "Clank", a metallic sound echoed accross the chasim. "Clank, clank" went the noise again getting louder then closer. Thalia found a rock to duck behind waiting for its approach. Visibility was zero the flame attached to the monsters side exstinguished in the land slide. All she could do was hear and decyfer what was happening. "Clank, clank, clank." It went on an on what sounded like a battle got closer by the seconds until it was finally right infront of her. The flame had not been ri lit so the best Thalia could do was sit waiting for some kind of outcome to occur. Her breathing was raggid from all her injurys bearing down on her once again. Even in sight of the pain she could not take her eyes away from the void infront of her, because just then something small smashed into the rock she hid behind. A cough of air rushed from the fighters lungs, spit finding its way onto Thalia's hand. Who ever this was did not have any better chance than she or Artemis had but still it removed itself from the ground then charged.

Sparks came from the swords as they collided, lighting the space around them each time. Who ever or what ever the fighter they held there own useing the shadows to keep Thalia from disterning any features. The battle went on an on with no end in sight. Clank, clank, thump, thump, the noises of the attacks went north were Thalia had just came from. From the looks or better the sounds the creature had no choice but to continue to back away. It had to be only a matter of time before something changed either this fighter would fall or win. Which ever the outcome would be Thalia had no intention to stay and find out she had to get to Olympus. Another spark showed that they were now fifteen feet further down the path with no sign of stopping. Pulling together her last bit strength Thalia bolted from her hideing place behind the rock heading the opposite direction. Ribs be danged she wasn't stopping for anything short of death himself and even he would have to chase her. Thalia made what felt like a quarter mile before diving to the side to avoid a sword. "What the Zeus," Thalia dove out from under another swing then backed up stairing in utter confusion and shock. The fighteing had not faltered the monster still driven back, but some how Thalia had ended up infront of them. "What the Hades is going on." Thalia felt fear grip tight on her very soul, it felt like a prison. She couldn't see, couldn't escape and now her fate was in the hands of some mysterious something. It was maddening and the darkness around only increased the strength of her fear. Her head started to feel light Thalia no longer felt like this was real it almost seemed to be a nightmare for her to wake from. Slipping more and more into submission she was almost gone when a pepple smacked her in the forhead. The rock landed in her hand, "OW!" It was only a moment but that was all she had needed to realize what she had missed. The darkness that surrounded the area came with its own ora. Like Hades these shadows produced fear and the feeling of helplessness enough to make you want to give up and lay down. Straightening her stance, pulling out her last supply she keap in her pocket. Ambrosia the food of the gods it wasn't much but it would have to do. Unrapping the piece Thalia swallowed it the felt all her pains go away. It tasted like those brownies she had as a kid with jason. They weren't her favorite treat but it brought back memorys she had long since forgotten. Once more she pulled her spear and shield ready for what ever the outcome may be tonight then charged. This time Thalia ended up right were she wanted to be. Clank, the swords collided giving Thalia the needed sight to thrust her spear point into the monsters unprotected left arm.

"Ahhh," the creature yelled finally breaking his silence. The sound was cold and metallic the temperature dropped a few degrees. He tried to back step but the fighter moved with him matching each step. There swords would collide Thalia would take the opening and soon enough they had reached a deadend. The creatures back lightly touched against the wall cornered. The ambrosia had done well to heal some wounds but others had started to ake. Her breathing heavy covered in sweat Thalia's weapons sagged in her arms. She had delivered another thrust but she could not raise a finger from her weapons. That is until the fighter reached a hand over placeing it on her shoulder. The gesture was strange given the situation and Thalia's reverberance to being touched. She was going to shake him off before the sensation hit. It had started in her feet at first then seeped upwards to her head. The hand only touched her for a minute but when it was removed Thalia strength had returned all her injuries had healed. Thunder boomed over head Thalia now felt like the battle had not even begun yet. Her shield raised spear over top she readied for the continuation of the assault. It never came. They all just stood there doing nothing waiting on the other to either say or do something. Thalia had tired of the silence she wanted answers as to why she had been attacked and where had this creature sent Artemis. Where ever the location Thalia could no longer since her at all not even the faintest of hints. "Where is Artemis," Thalia waited but nothing was said. She stepped closer blue electricity arked from her spear tip." I'll say it again where is ARTEMIS?" Now most people would have shuned away from the shield a copy of zeus own, Medusa's face ingraved in the metal. Although not many have seen the look Thalia had at the very second and lived to fear it. She radiated power far more than she had ever had before, what ever had been done to her charged her with enough strength to cause electricty to radiate accross her shield. The black flame from earlier was no longer need, Thalia could now see everything around other than the fighter who hung back in the shadows obscured from vision. The creature looked at Thalia then laughed. A cruel laugh that brought out the worst memorys in Thalia's mind. Dieing on half blood hill, luke standing with annabeth tied up an evil look in his eye, her mother telling her jason was gone. They all played back in her head over and over like a broken CD. Ice had formed over the rock around there sides and under there feet, tempuratures dropped it felt like they were in Alaska. Then when the Laughing had stopped , the tempuratures returning to normal the ice popped. It all came down like a glass building, shattering in hundreds of thousands of pieces. Thalia raised her shield to protect her face from shards of ice. A mistake of its own, for a while she could not see the enemy a sharp blow was delivered to the shield. So strong the blow it sent Thalia six feet up in the air and twelve feet back into a wall were she slid down finding the ground with a thud. She was not alone in mistakes for just as she reached the ground another thud slammed a few feet away into the same wall.

Foot steps approached them heavy thuds sent vibrations through the earth floor. The creature was now openly amused as if they he had been fighting with a toddler. "Thalia Grace," he said her name with such amusement. "Did you really think just because you become a hunter that you can escape fate?" His mouth was not moveing while he spoke yet Thalia could hear him loud and clear. She started to rise to her feet blinking dust from the walls from her eyes for only a split second. In that fraction of a second the monster was gone no longer coming towards her. "Do you really think all beings can be dafeated by such puny little things like your kind?" Thalia turned her head slowly trying to pinpoint the owner of the voice but it came from all directions. "Think child not all walks of exsistence can be dafeated. No matter how hard your kind may try, you always come back to the beginning."

Thalia wasn't sure what his speech was about maybe he was angry that the earth goddess had lost. What ever it was she was not going to be so easy for him to take down. "You talk about dafeat yet your so affraid to fight me so instead you hide in this darkness." There was a chuckle coming from every direction impossible to dissern its owners location.

"Child I do not hide in these shadows, no you could say they hide with me knowing I will feed them with fear. As for my wear abouts I've been in the same spot the entire time child." Thalia searched the tip of her spear glowing blue with electricty, still there was no sight of anyone even the fighter from earlier had dissapeared.

"Ow and were would that be." Thalia hadn't exspected an honest answer nor did she exspect the honesty to be something like this.

"Behind you," Thalia turned in time for her shield to catch the blow of his tail, that hit with sutch force she had been sent on her back yet again. That same gods awfull laugh escaped his mouth again unleashing yet again another volley of painfull memorys. Thalia went to stand until an invisible force forced back onto the ground. She tried again this time the force slammed into her face. Dizzy now bleeding from her nose Thalia looked up then around, nothing.

"What are you," Thalia asked thousands of options already running rappid through her mind. An answer was never given, because of another avalanche of rock fell onto the creature silencing him.

This time instead of silence while he dug his way out he billowed out in rage,"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS CHILD." Thalia got the feeling that was not meant for her but all the same she stood preparing for a fight yet again.

The rock that had once barried the monster was sent flying in every direction as he rose from the center. His face showed nothing of amusement only blood lust while he searched the shadows. "You think these shadows will hide you child, I will slaughter you when I find you." As if Thalia did not even existed the monster took flight exstending out a wing span that rivaled any pegauses. He flew into the shadows low ready to kill. Instead of the clanking of metal Thalia heard what sounded like a giant stone falling then the creature came flying back into sight. Thalia watched while instead of coming in gracefully he came to screeching halt when he found the wall ten feet up in the air. "RRRR," the creature let out a gowl so fearce it caused Thalia's legs to shake involintarly.

The fighter cashouly walked over to about the end of Thalia's light standing there waiting. Thalia still could not tell who this was. Male, female, monster,or even god it was impossible to tell. Thalia did something then that she'd later regret. Thinking she had finally seized the oppurtunity she had come to the conclusion average attacks had little affect on him. The large attacks like the lightning would not do a thing against that armor. No she needed a different focus point for her lightning some where he could not defind. Reaching out into to thin air she prayed to her father this would work. A bow appeared with only one arrow. "Great no second chances," Thalia said to herself sarcasticly. She notched the arrow aiming at the one place that should work.

When the creature made to stand ready to kill the fighter he payed Thalia no attention, nor her arrow that flew towards him. Thalia was reward with a nice roar of pain, not that she listened. Thalia now focused all her strength, all her added strength then pulled. The bolt of lightning that came down was double the size it been before so powerful the hairs of her arm under her leather Jacket stood. Pointing the shot straight at the arrow and hitting. The shock worked its way from the arrow to his tail through his body finally delivering the affect she had needed earlier. The creature lit up so bright he resembled a christmas tree in the middle of New York. Thalia waited for him to disintegrate, but it never happened. The monster fell backwards behind the wall of rock he been standing on. The light went away again as Thalia fell down on her face. Her shirt now so wet from sweat you'd have thought she had gone swimming. The exshaustion was to great she started to fade out. As her eyes started to lower she saw what had to be impossible our she really was in a nightmare. The creature stood with so much rage in his eyes that boulders froze then popped at his feet. He took flight straight past Thalia yet again towards the fighter as if it had delivered the blow. The sound of more fighting could be heard, more exsplosions the tempurature dropped even colder if possible. Then a large object went flying by smoking. It fell in a heap against the far wall not making a sound, unmoving. Darkness had shifted around it until the fighter was no more. Thalia looked up as the creature landed infront of her then nealt that same emotionless look from earlier back again. He raised his hand infront of her face. Thalia could not exsplain what happened next, she passed out before the shadows even shifted.

* * *

**So tell me what you all thought so I know if its worth continueing.**


End file.
